Legilimens
by Zafry
Summary: Fanfiction classificatasi sesta al 'Orgoglio Dramionesco Contest' indetto da LyliRose :) E se la tortura di Hermione avesse fatto scattare qualcosa in Draco? Se la vista di una coetanea torturata dalla zia e ridotta in quello stato lo avesse sconvolto e portato a decisioni drastiche? Se quel giorno al Manor dei Malfoy qualcosa non fosse andato come ci ha descritto la Rowl?
1. Chapter 1

Legilimens

-Urla-

Vederla lì, stesa a terra, lo scosse molto più di quanto non realizzò immediatamente.

Le urla continuavano a trapassargli i timpani e l'istinto di scappare, mollare tutto e tutti per nascondersi in un buco e tapparsi le orecchie a vita, era più forte che mai. Come sempre, invece, il terrore di una possibile ritorsione prevalse inchiodandolo sul posto, immobile.

Era appena tornato dopo aver buttato fuori quella feccia di Ghermidori, quando sua madre lo aveva accolto con uno sguardo strano, quasi compassionevole. Aveva compreso in seguito il perché.

Sua zia, Bellatrix, aveva tra le sue tante fisse quella di istruire Draco nell'arte della _tortura_. Che lui non fosse neanche riuscito a uccidere Silente, che avesse sempre dimostrato una notevole propensione per la codardia e che non fosse nemmeno riuscito a riconoscere tre suoi compagni di scuola, non le aveva minimamente sfiorato la mente.

Così si era ritrovato davanti ad uno degli spettacoli più atroci cui aveva assistito. La tortura era andata avanti per quel che gli erano sembrate intere ore, mentre in realtà erano trascorsi solamente minuti, forse mezz'ora.

Aveva provato di tutto per cercare di distrarsi, ma non ci era riuscito. A nulla era servito fissare il pavimento, contare i secondi, recitare a memoria le vecchie filastrocche che sua madre gli cantava per farlo addormentare quando era piccolo. Niente di niente aveva impedito alle urla di passargli da parte a parte la testa, fino a imprimersi in ogni sua fibra.

Non era la prima tortura cui assisteva, eppure sembrava la peggiore.

Sedeva in un angolo, mentre sua zia gli dava le spalle, china sulla ragazza.

La risata di Bellatrix si alternava e sovrapponeva alle grida e le invocazioni di aiuto. Ogni tanto sua zia gli domandava anche di _aiutarla_, magari nel tenere ferma la ragazza o nell'interrogarla, ma il suo sguardo, a metà tra il nauseato e il terrorizzato, la faceva desistere e scoppiare in mille lamentele sulla sua codardia.

La Granger continuava a urlare il suo dolore, andando a creare nella testa di Draco un continuo sottofondo che lo stava facendo impazzire.

«Portala nella cella più isolata, nessun contatto con i suoi amichetti. Poi resta lì, se vuoi, puoi anche divertirti, ma attento a non contaminarti con il suo sangue sporco!» commentò Bellatrix mentre si sistemava la veste, dopo aver immobilizzato la ragazza. «Io vado da tuo padre per avvisarlo di non chiamare l'Oscuro. Dobbiamo prima capire come sono arrivati alla spada, oppure ci ucciderà tutti» e abbandonò la sala relativamente tranquilla, nonostante l'agghiacciante conclusione cui lei stessa era appena arrivata.

A quel punto dovette tirare fuori la bacchetta e con un colpetto sollevò la ragazza, risparmiandole almeno il tragitto a piedi fino alle segrete.

_Non dovresti trattarla con tutto questo riguardo. Lei è una Sanguesporco, lei merita tutto questo._

Il tratto fu percorso nel totale silenzio, se non fosse stato per le continue urla che ancora non cessavano. Le candele tremavano sotto il suono di quelle suppliche e anche la villa sembrava tacere di fronte a quelle preghiere.

_Lei merita tutto questo._

L'ultima cella Draco la conosceva molto bene. Era stato suo ospite dopo il fallimento della missione che vedeva lui come assassino di Albus Silente. La sua cara zietta si era impegnata a fondo nel fargli comprendere quanto avesse deluso la famiglia e quanta fortuna avesse avuto nel fatto che Piton avesse portato a termine il compito al posto suo.

Si era ripreso da quei _trattamenti_ giusto una settimana prima dell'inizio del settimo anno, quando era tornato a scuola. Lì almeno era attorniato dai suoi compagni, semplici ragazzi, non più da Mangiamorte.

_Anche tu sei un Mangiamorte, non lo vedi il marchio che hai sull'avambraccio sinistro?_

Aveva cercato di dimenticare tutto buttandosi nello studio ma gli era stato impossibile; la vista di Piton che girava indisturbato per il castello dopo il delitto che aveva compiuto,

_(al tuo posto)_

lo turbava, anche se non comprendeva il perché.

_È un tuo alleato, ricordalo._

Ma a Hogwarts aveva anche dovuto pagare l'odio e il rancore degli studenti che lo incrociavano nei corridoi e nelle aule, sospettosi sulla portata del suo nella morte dei loro famigliari.

_Hanno ragione, se non fossi così codardo, saresti anche tu un assassino._

Lo distruggeva sapere che tutto questo sangue era sparso per la supremazia di altro sangue, che si sporcava sempre di più sotto il peso di tutti quei delitti.

Delitti commessi contro altri esseri umani; altri uomini, donne, bambini, anziani e ragazzi. Ragazzi come lui, la cui unica colpa scorreva dentro le loro vene. Ragazzi come lei, che accasciata a terra tremava sotto il suo sguardo e sotto la punta della sua bacchetta che ancora la teneva sotto tiro.

Chiuse la porta della cella, sigillandola e la lasciò a terra, tremante, mentre si accomodava sulla brandina incastrata nella parete.

«Non uscirai viva da qui»

_Perché le rivolgi la parola, non lo merita!_

I suoi singhiozzi prevalsero un attimo sulle urla che non cessavano di uscire dalla sua gola rauca e secca, ma la ragazza non lo degnò comunque di una risposta. Che poi non gli aveva fatto una domanda, ma la buona educazione prevedeva almeno una replica alla sua affermazione.

_I Sanguesporco non sanno nemmeno cos'è l'educazione._

Ma doveva ammettere che non era nemmeno educato torturare e rinchiudere in una cella una ragazza apparentemente innocente.

_La sua colpa le scorre nelle vene._

Urlava, urlava e urlava.

Non smetteva neanche un attimo, sembrava che quell'unico mezzo che aveva a disposizione per esprimere il suo dolore fosse diventato strumento di tortura nei suoi confronti.

Lui rimaneva impassibile e la ignorava, sarebbe morto piuttosto che dimostrargli quanto quelle grida lo stessero facendo impazzire, mentre lei continuava imperterrita fingendo a sua volta di non notarlo.

Draco si sforzava persino di non guardarla, ma ogni due minuti si concedeva veloce un'occhiata e la trovava sempre nella stessa posizione, accovacciata a terra, con il volto coperto dai capelli.

_Tienila d'occhio, non ci si deve fidare dei Sanguesporco, chissà quali maledetti piani si potrebbero inventare pur di sopravvivere!_

Sembrava quasi una bambina con il capo sporco di terra sommerso da una cresta di capelli sporchi, i vestiti strappati e consunti, il volto terrorizzato, che conservava comunque quel briciolo di orgoglio Grifondoro che l'avrebbe accompagnata fino alla tomba. Che colpa poteva avere una bambina in quella guerra maledetta?

_La sua colpa le scorre nelle vene._

Che cosa poteva lei, così piccola di fronte alla forza dell'Oscuro?

_È impotente, e merita tutto questo._

E perché lui continuava a porsi tutte queste domande?

Lui non doveva rivolgerle parola, non doveva pensarle, non doveva lasciare che la sua presenza lo infettasse.

_La sua colpa le scorre nelle vene._

Sanguesporco. Mezzosangue. Purosangue.

Sangue.

Urla.

Sangue.

Urla.

Sangue.

Urla.

Sangue.

Urla.

«Smettila!» Con uno scatto si alzò per sfogare tutta la tensione accumulata in quei minuti a causa di tutti quei pensieri e la guardò allucinato.

Doveva smetterla di urlare, non ce la faceva più. Quella maledetta litania lo stava facendo impazzire, era tutto un complotto per fargli perdere il senno e ucciderlo!

Maledetta Sanguesporco era lei il carnefice, non lui!

Poi la vide.

_Sembrava quasi una bambina, con il capo sporco di terra sommerso da una cresta di capelli sporchi, i vestiti strappati e consunti, il volto terrorizzato…_

Sembrava quasi lui, neanche un anno prima, rannicchiato a terra in posizione fetale.

_Era stato ospite di quella cella dopo il fallimento della missione…_

Ma una cosa era indubbia:

Lei non aveva mai urlato.

La sua bocca era sigillata, la stoffa avvolta intorno parlava chiaro.

Allora quelle urla da dove venivano?

Rimase in piedi immobile, sotto lo sguardo timoroso della ragazza che si era spaventata nel vederlo scattare in quel modo. Le sue orecchie ricevettero solamente il suono di un ronzio insistente, come quando dopo esser stato in un luogo rumoroso, si piomba improvvisamente nel silenzio.

Un silenzio pieno di rumori.


	2. Chapter 2

-Giustizia-

Erano passate esattamente due ore e trentacinque minuti da quando aveva abbandonato, sconvolto, la cella dove era rinchiusa tuttora la Granger.

Aveva lasciato di guardia Peter Minus e era scappato in camera sua per riflettere.

Era cresciuto secondo ideali basati sulla supremazia dei Purosangue, perché dopo aver visto una Sanguesporco essere torturata gli era crollato il mondo addosso?

Non era normale, non era _giusto_.

La vista della ragazza, notoriamente orgogliosa e fiera, rannicchiata a terra terrorizzata e disorientata, lo aveva confuso.

Gli avevano insegnato che il posto dei Sanguesporco fosse proprio quello lì, ai loro piedi, ma vederlo concretamente, vederlo causato da _lui stesso_ gli aveva fatto comprendere all'improvviso quanto potere avesse.

L'aveva lasciata terra.

_Lei merita tutto questo._

Aveva il potere di piegare una persona forte -come lui sempre aveva considerato la Granger- poteva farla cadere e distruggerla, poteva sminuire il suo stesso essere. Tutto grazie al suo sangue.

E questo era _giusto_.

Erano passate altre due ore e cinquantacinque minuti da quando era fuggito, un'altra volta.

Era sceso per vedere… cosa? Come stava?

_E' solo una prigioniera._

Se l'avevano già uccisa?

_Sarà ammazzata come tutti loro alla fine._

Forse era proprio quello che lo turbava.

Non avrebbe dovuto, certo, ma Draco era sufficientemente sincero con se stesso da ammettere che c'era qualcosa che si era spezzato nella consuetudine degli eventi delle sue giornate.

Il primo evento inaspettato era stato la cattura del trio che da sempre lo metteva in ombra. Ad Hogwarts così come in quel momento in guerra. Erano mesi che gli davano la caccia come disperati, motivati solo dalle punizioni atroci del loro Signore, e un gruppo di stupidi Ghermidori li aveva trovati e catturati come nulla fosse.

La tortura e le inspiegabili urla silenziose avevano condito per bene quella giornata che ormai stava volgendo al termine, mentre le molteplici e inspiegabili ritirate che lo avevano visto protagonista mentre fuggiva dalla Granger gli davano da pensare.

Draco non riusciva a capire.

Perché lei, la prigioniera, sottomessa e condannata, riusciva ad avere in pugno il suo carceriere?

Perché sentiva urla che apparentemente non c'erano?

Perché stava mettendo in dubbio sempre più spesso gli ideali che conosceva e rispettava da quando era nato?

I pensieri si rincorrevano e si scontravano a velocità folle, mentre nella mente di Draco si formulò un pensiero che, dopo essere rimasto per tutto il tempo sepolto sotto l'orgoglio e la testardaggine, era riuscito a scavarsi una via per venire alla luce. Ovviamente nel momento meno opportuno e meno _giusto_ da lì al momento in cui avrebbe smesso di respirare.


	3. Chapter 3

-Segreti-

Tra i mille segreti di Draco Malfoy ce n'era uno in particolare che custodiva gelosamente. Grazie alle lezioni di sua zia Bellatrix sull'Occlumazia -l'unica cosa che avesse trasmesso al nipote con successo-, Draco era capace di resistere a ogni intrusione mentale, cosa che gli garantiva che, finché fosse rimasto attento, nessuno sarebbe riuscito a carpirgli ciò che lo tormentava da sempre. Il pensiero proibito che lo affascinava, e terrorizzava come niente e, nessuno aveva mai fatto.

_E se nonostante la sua famiglia, la sua educazione, la sua posizione sociale e la sua fama potesse salvarsi da quella guerra che in fondo non approvava?_

La speranza che pure uno come lui potesse giungere alla libertà lo sollevava, ma al contempo moriva alla vista del tatuaggio nero che macchiava il suo avambraccio sinistro.

Libertà. Era ciò che desiderava da sempre.

A undici anni, quando era salito per la prima volta sul treno, aveva sentito la libertà accarezzarlo e cullarlo lieve, per poi abbandonarlo non appena entrò nello scompartimento dei Serpeverde. Allora il suo cognome era tornato per stringerlo tra le sue spire e impedirgli di scappare da lui, rendendolo di nuovo schiavo.

A sedici anni, di fronte al Signore Oscuro, gli era stata offerta la libertà su un piatto d'argento, ma appena aveva provato a sfiorarla si era avvinghiata a lui trasformandosi in un teschio con un serpente marchiati a fuoco sul suo braccio. Così si era ritrovato di nuovo incastrato e schiavo.

Così la sua mente aveva iniziato quasi inconsciamente a cercare un'immagine da adattare all'idea di libertà che aveva Draco, e con suo sommo orrore si era ritrovato una Hermione Granger che gli sorrideva nella sua testa.

Inconsciamente aveva sempre rifiutato quell'idea che gli appariva come sbagliata e proibita, ma nelle ultime ora aveva rivalutato molte cose, quindi poteva permettersi di ripensare anche a quello, no?

Riflettendoci su non era così strano che l'immagine simbolo della libertà che aveva formulato la sua mente fosse quella della Granger.

Nata Babbana, Grifondoro, intelligente, circondata da amici e sostenitori.

Tutte ottime credenziali per una vita tranquilla che Draco desiderava ardentemente.

Lei aveva tutto ciò cui lui non poteva arrivare, solo grazie a pochi fattori. I suoi genitori non l'avrebbero mai costretta a partecipare alla guerra magica, loro erano Babbani. La sua casata non le avrebbe voltato le spalle, i suoi amici non l'avrebbero mai lasciata sola.

Eppure lei era rinchiusa a poche decine di metri sotto di lui in una piccola e maleodorante cella quando sarebbe potuta scappare via facendo finta di non essere una strega, facendo finta che quella guerra non le appartenesse.

Lei aveva _scelto_.

Lui non aveva potuto.

La domanda arrivò e si pose a Draco prima ancora che potesse pensare ad altro, distrarsi per scappare via dai suoi stessi dubbi.

Se avesse potuto scegliere, cosa avrebbe scelto?

La risposta sembrò incidersi nel suo cervello lasciando una profonda cicatrice sanguinante mentre si alzava dal letto, prendeva la bacchetta e si dirigeva verso le celle.

Era giunto il momento di parlare con la libertà.


	4. Chapter 4

-Fuga-

In fondo non aveva nulla da perdere. A parte la vita, certo. Ormai era da qualche tempo che l'idea di fuggire gli balzava in mente, ma la codardia l'aveva sempre scacciata via senza lasciare il tempo a quel semplicissimo concetto di lasciare una minima traccia. Ora che ce l'aveva ben piantato in testa gli sembrava quasi di essere sotto la Maledizione Imperius, tanto era forte il bisogno di scappare.

Nella villa non c'era quasi nessuno e passando davanti allo studio di suo padre sentì la sua voce unirsi a quella di sua zia. Stavano organizzando un'uscita per andare a controllare la camera blindata alla Gringott per capire come fossero riusciti a prendere la spada. Proseguì sicuro lasciando che quelle voci si affievolissero. Sarebbero andati in Metropolvere, quindi non avrebbero girato per la villa rischiando di scoprirlo né lo avrebbero cercato. Nessuno badava a lui e lui non badava a nessuno. Fino a quel momento aveva funzionato e Draco pregò che continuasse a farlo.

Stava raggiungendo il salone che, grazie a una porta nascosta, era collegato alle segrete quando vide sua madre ai piedi delle scale.

Narcissa era dimagrita molto in quell'ultimo periodo e sempre più spesso si ammalava. Avrebbe voluto portarla via, ma sapeva che sarebbe rimasta con il marito.

Della donna forte e carismatica non ne rimaneva che l'ombra e, incrociandosi a metà delle scale, Draco ebbe l'impressione che lei sapesse ciò che stava per fare.

«Vieni qua» gli disse, e lo abbracciò stretto «Ti prego figlio mio, fai attenzione».

Lo fissò negli occhi e Draco lesse tutta la forza dei Black in quell'ultima disperata occhiata.

«Fai attenzione», ribadì prima di riprendere a salire lentamente come se quelle parole le avesse rubato le ultime forze.

«E ricorda!» la sua voce lo colpì alle spalle facendolo sussultare, «Ricorda che non sei solo un Malfoy. Tu, Draco, sei l'ultimo dei Black».

Detto questo, riprese a salire dopo aver accarezzato l'aria, come se questa avesse potuto trasportare la carezza fino a lui.

Draco fece di volata gli ultimi scalini e sigillò l'ingresso segreto dopo averlo attraversato. Veloce si diresse verso l'altro ingresso delle segrete e lo chiuse. Prima di scatenare il caos voleva parlare con la Granger e gli altri prigionieri. Se volevano sopravvivere, avrebbero dovuto portarsi dietro anche lui.

Un movimento lo attirò a veloce scattò con la bacchetta alta verso un angolo buoi del corridoio che portava alle celle.

Peter Minus fece la sua comparsa accovacciato a terra e la luce della bacchetta di Draco gli fece scattare in su la testa. Stava dormendo.

«Non dovresti controllare i nostri _ospiti_?» lo squadrò dall'alto e il sudicio omuncolo iniziò a tremare.

«I…io lo stavo… si si lo stavo facendo! Sono chiusi con la magia… con la magia e… e…»

Draco fece una smorfia e lo trascinò in piedi. «Bene, aprimi le celle, sono incaricato di controllarle io, d'ora in poi. Voglio usare un altro tipo di incantesimo per rinchiuderli».

Il suo ghigno dovette convincerlo perché annui e agitò la bacchetta mormorando qualcosa.

Non appena si fu assicurato che Minus avesse fatto ciò che gli aveva ordinato si voltò verso di lui.

«Mi dispiace» asserì senza convinzione, «Stupeficium!».

In seguito lo legò e imbavagliò e si diresse verso le celle.

«Harry, Harry mi senti?»

«Sì, Hermione come stai?»

«Io bene, voi?»

«Herm, ti hanno torturato! Come puoi star…»

«Ron, sto bene. Io… Qualcuno deve aver tolto le barriere, ho sentito uno Stupeficium!».

«Sì, anche noi! Forse sono arrivati i rinforzi!»

«Per una volta Potter ne hai detta una giusta…».

La voce strascicata di Draco s'intromise nella conversazione tra celle e fece piombare tutti nel silenzio.

«Accio bacchette prigionieri» Cinque bacchette gli volarono nelle mani e Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma che diav… non eravate in tre?» Poi senza aspettare una risposta aprì le porte delle celle con un colpo di bacchetta e la mantenne alta in modo da tenerli sotto mira.

«Ora venite fuori con le mai in vista, Mezz… Granger,» se voleva che lo proteggessero avrebbe dovuto diminuire gli insulti «fatti aiutare da qualcuno per slegarti».

Uscirono fuori titubanti Potter, un Goblin, la Loovegood, Olivander e Weasley, che si fiondò dalla ragazza per liberarla. «Dannazione sono lacci incantati!»

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo e sempre tenendo tutti sotto mira fece uscire il rosso dalla cella della ragazza e la slegò. Lei lo guardava a metà tra il curioso e lo sbalordito ma mantenne la sua diffidenza nei suoi confronti. Dall'ultima volta che si erano visti sembrava meno spaventata e più decisa. Se l'avesse vista così prima, probabilmente, non gli sarebbe scattato nulla e non avrebbe trovato il coraggio di fare quello che stava facendo.

_Tradire._

Le lasciò i polsi legati e la portò fuori con la bacchetta puntata contro.

«Ascoltatemi bene, l'unica opportunità che avete per fuggire sono io, quindi vedete di non farmi problemi. Ora, se volete fuggire, dovrete fidarvi di me e fare quello che vi dico». A queste parole quasi gli scappò un ghigno. Non si sarebbero mai fidati, non avrebbe potuto mai abbassare la guardia.

«Che cosa dovrebbe farci pensare che…», «Che non vi sto per mandare a morire? Beh, suppongo che il corpo di quel piccolo idiota là per terra non sia sufficiente, vero?».

«Che ne sappiamo noi che tu non stia…», «Mentendo? Niente», scrollò le spalle. «Potter, tu sei l'unica dannatissima carta vincente che chiunque possa avere per battere l'Oscuro Signore. Non puoi morire, non puoi rimanere imprigionato. Non lo sto facendo per salvare la pelle al Mondo Magico, ma per salvare la _mia_. Ti sembra abbastanza egoista e stronzo come piano per poterlo attribuire solo a me o ancora non ti fidi?».

Il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto tentennò ma intervenne la Granger.

«È sincero».

«E tu come lo sai?», la scrutò Draco.

Lei fece un sorrisetto. «Prima in cella eri così sconvolto da aver abbassato le barriere mentali. Non sono una brava _Legimens_ ma è bastato poco, eri così _strano_ ed io ero così… curiosa di capire cosa ti sconvolgeva… Per questo sentivi le mie urla di dolore. Per questo so cosa hai provato. Le nostre menti sono state collegate per un bel po'».

Draco sgranò gli occhi. Si spiegava tutto. I suoi dubbi, l'immagine di libertà, la sua scelta _coraggiosa_, mentre lui di coraggio non ne aveva mai avuto.

«Tu mi hai manipolato» sibilò continuando a tenerli sotto tiro.

«Oh, questo non lo credo. Sai uno studio sui Gosprizzi ha portato a grandi rivelazioni sugli uomini, che dicono che tra biondi ci s'intende». Draco inarcò un sopracciglio mentre lo sguardo si spostava verso la Loovegood. «Comprendo che ti senti usato, ma vedi, non si può costringere qualcuno a fare qualcosa se non con la Maledizione Imperius. Poi nelle condizioni di Hermione… non credo, al massimo ti ha portato a riflettere, ma non può averti costretto a fare nulla! Magari però… Hai un vischio in camera? Perché lì, essendoci i Nargilli potresti esser stato contag…»

«Sì, va bene Luna abbiamo compreso. Senti Malfoy, noi abbiamo bisogno di te» un grugnito si levò dalla zona di Weasley «e tu di noi. Quindi potremmo… collaborare per una volta, no? Tu ti salvi la pelle, noi la salviamo al resto del mondo».

Draco annuì lentamente. «Dobbiamo fare in fretta, torneranno tra poco».

«Chi c'è in casa, Malfoy?» «Adesso dovrebbe esserci solo mia madre, lasciatela stare, ci reggerà il gioco finché non tornerà mio padre.» Alle sue parole annuirono tutti mentre salivano le scale segrete, guidati da Draco, verso il salone.

Incredibile quanto l'istinto di sopravvivenza potesse unire persone che altrimenti si sarebbero schiantate volentieri.

Draco mormorò un incantesimo e sbirciò veloce. Vuoto.

«Adesso entreremo e ci smaterializzeremo. Dopo devo avvertirvi di alcune...» un debole _pop_ interruppe il suo sussurro.

Tutti s'immobilizzarono e all'improvviso la porta si spalancò rivelando un affannato Dobby che alla vista di Draco s'inalberò immediatamente.

«Shhhh!» lo zittì subito Potter. «Dobby ci potresti portare a Villa Conchiglia? Portarci _tutti_ intendo».

Il piccolo elfo inarcò un sopracciglio verso Draco ma rispose subito: «Se Harry Potter domanda, subito. Sarà un onore aiutare gli amici di Harry Potter, ma lui…», «Lui è con noi!».

Potter non ci si può smaterializzare in queste scale, venite fuori, veloci!» Invasero in salone e si strinsero in un cerchio.

Stupendo tutti, persino se stessa, Hermione prese la mano di Draco e invitò gli altri a stringere la sua. Quando furono tutti si accorsero di un particolare. Mancava il Goblin.

«Dove diavolo…» Draco si stava innervosendo, sarebbero tornati a momenti e loro perdevano tempo così. Poi lo videro spuntare fuori con la spada in mano.

«Vieni, veloce!»

Infine quello che Draco temeva accadde. Il portone d'ingresso si spalancò a comparvero sua zia e suo padre. Lui preso di sprovvista rimase un attimo immobile mentre lei prese la prima cosa che gli capitò sotto mano e la lanciò mentre con l'altra tirava fuori la bacchetta. Contemporaneamente loro si smaterializzarono e, quando Draco riprese i sensi, una luce forte lo colpì prima che il buio tornasse sovrano.


	5. Chapter 5

-Salvagente-

Draco era confuso. Attorno a lui non riusciva a scorgere nulla che non fosse il buio totale, quando a un certo punto dei rumori, delle voci iniziarono a farsi sentire.

«Sono due giorni che è fermo immobile, credi che…».

«Non dirlo neppure per scherzo, ci ha salvato la vita!».

«Non mi hai ancora detto cosa ti è succ…».

«Niente Ron, niente». Le voci si fecero più forti.

«Non è vero, dannazione! Sei così preoccupata per lui che nemmeno mangi!».

«Sono fatta così, lo sai. Comunque dove siamo?»

«Dobby è… insomma lo sai. Quel maledetto tagliacarte l'ha preso dritto al cuore, non c'è stato verso di rianimarlo, solo lui sapeva dove ci ha smaterializzato».

«Eppure questo luogo mi è familiare…»

Un odore di acqua stagna gli colpì forte il naso. Aveva sentito per sette anni quell'olezzo, l'avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.

«Il…»

«Ron si muove! Sta… sta cercando di dire qualcosa!»

«Lago»

«Come fa a sapere che siamo vicini a un lago se non si è mosso da quando siamo arrivati?».

«Non lo so, fa silenzio, vuole dire qualcosa!».

«Smettila di trattarlo come se fosse importante! Per Merlino, sei impazzita?»

«Ron devi smetterla di…»

«Nero»

«Tu devi smetterla! Dai retta a uno che si è spaccato due giorni fa! E per riattaccargli gamba e braccio quasi smetti di vivere!».

«Santo Cielo, Ron! Non lascio che una persona muoia, nonostante tutto quello che è successo!».

«Stiamo parlando di Malfoy!»

«Porco Godric!»

Draco aprì gli occhi e, per quanto riuscì, guardò male i due ragazzi che si erano messi a litigare sul suo corpo. «Lago Nero. È qui che siamo»

«Come fai a…»

«Non è stato l'elfo a smaterializzare tutti ma io. Devo aver… ah… pensato a questo… ah… posto»

«Scusa Malfoy ma ti sei spaccato e dovevo…».

«Non… niente.» Draco strinse i denti e sputò fuori un 'grazie' masticato tra i denti. Gli occhi della ragazza si spalancarono increduli mentre Weasley borbottava qualcosa che suonò molto come: «Vado a chiamare Harry».

Infatti, Potter comparve poco dopo che il rosso era uscito dalla tenda. O almeno da quello che doveva sembrare. Infatti, erano un paio di mantelli stirati su dei rami, in modo da offrire rifugio in caso di pioggia.

«Giorno, Malferrett».

«Fanculo Potty».

«Bene, ora che vi siete salutati dobbiamo controllare come sta Malfoy prima di partire».

«Partire per dove?», s'intromise la Loovegood, che era appena entrata seguita dal rosso e il fabbricante di bacchette. Quest'ultimo non sembrava messo bene, ma almeno si reggeva in piedi.

«Per Hogsmeade.»

«Che cos…»

«Se siamo davvero al Lago Nero, allora siamo vicini a Hogwarts e da lì arrivare al villaggio per fare un po' di rifornimento non passa molto».

«Ma bene, sei passata da infermiera privata di Malfoy a capo del gruppo adesso? Perdona la mia sorpresa, mi devo essere perso il passaggio…».

«Ronald non fare l'idiota!» esclamò la Granger alle parole dell'amico.

«Ron, Hermione ha ragione, abbiamo bisogno di cibo e medicinali…»

Ma il rosso non voleva sentire ragioni. Iniziarono a discutere tra loro e Draco ne approfittò per uscire un attimo insieme alla Loovegood e a Olivander. Nessuno aveva voglia di sentire Weasley fare i capricci come un bambino perché la sua donna aveva distolto la sua attenzione da lui a un poveraccio.

Non appena il panorama gli si stagliò di fronte Draco comprese di aver avuto ragione. Quello era il Lago Nero.

Si estendeva per miglia e miglia e, quando stava a Hogwarts, amava andare spesso sulla riva. Lì riusciva a rilassarsi ma di recente non aveva avuto molte opportunità di svago.

Ripensò agli ultimi avvenimenti e scandagliando le motivazioni che l'avevano spinto alla fuga, trovò un motivo ricorrente, quasi onnipresente. La Granger.

Non era ancora riuscito a parlarle e finché Weasley fosse rimasto di guardia non sarebbe riuscito a farlo. La ricordò com'era in cella: _una bambina con il capo sporco di terra sommerso da una cresta di capelli sporchi, i vestiti strappati e consunti, il volto terrorizzato_. Poi ripensò a come l'aveva vista appena risvegliatosi dallo svenimento. I capelli arruffati ma puliti, il volto tirato e gli occhi pieni di speranza. E libertà.

Draco pensava che fuggendo avrebbe ritrovato la libertà, invece la situazione non sembrava cambiata.

Che cosa doveva fare per ottenere il cambiamento?

Si sedette in riva al lago e incrociò le gambe. O almeno ci provò. Infatti, fu preso da un lancinante dolore al ginocchio sinistro e al contempo si accorse di quanto gli doleva la spalla destra. Weasley aveva detto che si era perso una gamba e un braccio, ora sapeva quali.

Draco non era mai stato troppo attento al suo corpo. Il dolore fisico non lo spaventava, teneva molto di più alla sua sanità mentale e aveva il terribile presentimento che viaggiando con quel gruppo sarebbe arrivato presto alla pazzia.

_Infondo li ho liberati e sono fuggito. Sono già pazzo._

Finì di sedersi con le spalle all'accampamento improvvisato così non sentì la Granger che gli si avvicinava finché non gli si sedette accanto.

«Credi di riuscire a viaggiare?»

«Ce la posso fare». Scrollò le spalle.

«Malfoy, ti devo dire una cosa. Tre giorni fa… quando ho collegato le nostre menti…».

«Granger non mi piace la gente che tentenna, vai al sodo, sopravvivrò», la esortò brusco cercando di non far notare quanto fosse turbato da quel discorso.

Lei scrollò a sua volta le spalle e buttò lì un discorso che lo sconvolse.

«Le nostre menti tre giorni fa si sono unite, si sarebbero dovute staccare con la distanza fisica o perlomeno grazie alla tua incoscienza, ma non è stato così. Nonostante una parte di te sia costantemente concentrata a proteggere la tua mente con una barriera io sono… come dire… dentro quella barriera.». Draco la guardò con gli occhi sgranati. «Non so come descrivertelo… è come essere in una città e vedere dall'interno le mura di protezione. Loro ci sono però io posso comunque muovermi per la città».

«Mi stai dicendo che hai libero accesso alla mia mente?», la voce di Draco uscì in un sussurro sconcertato.

«Anche tu, se è per questo»

«E me lo dici con tutta questa tranquillità? Insomma sono un Mangiamorte, tuo nemico, traditore da una e dall'altra parte, sono un…».

«…ragazzo di cui ho visto durante i due giorni di tua incoscienza paure e desideri, speranze e dubbi. Malfoy, ti sembrerò ingenua ma io credo che ci sia una seconda opportunità per tutti. Incluso te.»

«E…», non sapeva cosa dire «Potty e Lenticchia che dicono?» Lei sembrò tentennare, ma rispose. «Ron non l'ha presa bene, dice che mi influenzerai ma io so che ti posso contrastare. Harry invece è tranquillo»

«Lui si fida di me» aggiunse in un sussurro.

«Come si fa a interrompere il legame?» La Granger alzò lo sguardo su di lui e i suoi occhi nocciola lo scrutarono «Ancora non lo so. Ci sto lavorando»

«Com.. cos… ma tu sei Hermione Granger! Conosci la risposta a ogni dannatissima domanda! Come può Salazar essersi accanito così tanto con me da averti messo davanti all'unica cosa che non sai risolvere?»

Si schiaffò le mani in volto e lo lasciò lì sepolto.

«So che per te è difficile accettare la cosa, ma ho avuto qualche giorno in più per rifletterci sopra e pensavo che se collaborerai non ci saranno disagi per nessuno dei due. Anzi si può rivelare utile! Potremmo rimanere in contatto a lunghe distanze e far.. »

«Ho capito, ho capito»

Lei lo guardò e rimase qualche minuto in silenzio.

A un certo punto si accorse di non essersi lamentato per esser stato collegato contro il suo volere a una Sanguesporco, che odiava per di più, e di nemmeno volerlo fare.

Assurdo. All'inizio di quell'avventura non sarebbe andato di certo così. Avrebbe scalpitato e offeso tutti. Ora si lasciava scivolare addosso tutto mentre stava seduto a terra accanto alla Granger e le parlava in modo quantomeno decente se non cortese.

_**Questo perché sei più di quanto tuo padre non voglia. Sei più di un ragazzino razzista con un marchio sul braccio.**_

_Granger non provare a farmi il lavaggio del cervello._

_**Non sto cercando di farti nessun lavaggio del cervello. Solamente penso che…**_

…_ecco non pensare._

_**Malfoy…**_

_Conosco il mio nome._

_**Sei un idiota.**_

_Conosco anche ciò._

_**Se tu provassi veramente a cercare la libertà la troveresti, sai? È proprio qui, ora.**_

_Esci fuori dai miei pensieri privati, dannazione! E dove sarebbe questa libertà, eh?_

Le lanciò un'occhiataccia e scrutò il lago, giusto per non doverla guardare oltre. Con quei capelli voluminosi e quel sorriso sincero in volto sembrava quasi…. _bella._

_**I miei capelli stanno benissimo cos… bella? Hai preso una botta in testa?**_

Scoppiò a ridere, ma ciò non impedì a Draco di scorgere il rossore che le invase le guancie.

_**Tu, se lo volessi, potresti essere bello. Togli le occhiaie, lo sguardo da dannato, prendi i soldi dalla Gringott e vai in qualche casinò e vedi come ti trovi da fare.**_

La sua risata invase la riva e costrinse pure lui a fare un sorrisetto.

_Simpatica… non pensare di fregarmi così Granger, non ci casco._

Ma, non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, nemmeno lui era troppo serio. Forse stavano scaricando l'adrenalina così, scherzando insieme come fossero…

_**Amici. Come fossimo amici.**_

_Che cos'è un casinò?_

Cercò di sviare il discor- pensiero. Lei di rimando gli mandò un'immagine di un luogo molto affollato e luminoso ma lui non ci capì molto.

Una voce arrivò da dietro.

«Hermione! Hermione! Malfoy! Ron è andato! » Potter ansimò per la corsa. « Andato con Luna, il Goblin e il signor Olivander. A Villa Conchiglia.»

«Quando torna partiamo», lui annuì e guardò il ragazzo. «Quindi hai accettato…»

Draco guardò Hermione e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Accettato cosa?»

«Sì, l'ha fatto»

«Ma cosa? Grang…»

«Vuoi la libertà? Beh, seguimi, anzi seguici e l'avrai»

«Ma voi non…»,«… salviamo il mondo?», rise. «Oh, certo che lo facciamo, ma vedi tu non sarai libero finché Tu-Sai-Chi non sarà morto, quindi con le tue informazioni Harry arriverà a ucciderlo prima, mentre tu sarai al sicuro».

«Al sicuro con voi?», suonava molto scettico.

«Ma certo, con chi sennò?»

E la ragazza si allontanò tranquilla verso il rifugio. Draco guardò allibito Potter che scrollò le spalle. «Quando le cose vanno bene, fa sempre così. Aspetta che l'euforia svanisca, poi vedrai…» e con questa frase gli diede una sorta di benedizione, allontanandosi.

«Ah, Malfoy, solo una cosa!» si riavvicinò veloce. «Fai attenzione, ti tengo d'occhio. Non sono così stupido come credi. Ho visto come la guardi e soprattutto l'ha visto Ron. Lei è buona ma anche ingenua. Non è la tua ancora di salvezza».

«Potter», iniziò Draco con voce stanca, «se anche tu non fossi così stupido come credo, rimarrai sempre un idiota»

E con un ghigno si allontanò in direzione del suo salvagente personale. La guardava canticchiare mentre smontava il rifugio, pensò che per essere un salvagente, non fosse così terribile, ma subito dopo si accucciò svelto grazie ai suoi riflessi svelti, che gli permisero di schivare un bollitore.

* * *

**This is the end! :)**  
**Grazie mille a tutti i lettori che hanno seguito questa fanfiction, un bacio grande grande a tutti! :***  
**Il Sequel sta prendendo lentamente forma nel mio pc ma sarà un lungo travaglio!**

**_Zafry_**


End file.
